Dreams, Dementors and Droning Professors
by animalcrackers
Summary: Sibyll Trelawney has her third and final terrifying prediction. ~*COMPLETE*~ ** Note: doesn't have a happy ending!!**
1. Default Chapter

New Page 1

Evil on the Horizon 

(This takes place in Harry's third year.)

Sibyll Trelawney walked into the staff meeting (late as usual), making everyone's heads jerk up from the trance they had been in while listening to Professor Binn's annual Hogwarts year end wrap-up. Somehow the man, even in death, had the ability the ease even the most adamant wills into coma-like states while talking about Dementors, fugitive convicts and escaped hippogriffs. At once, though, after seeing that it was only her, everyone's heads fell back down to their previous positions. Sibyll walked in a took her usual seat far from the center, in a beaten down green chair that was located next to one of the many fires in the room, and settled down for what seemed would be the next half an hour or endless droning. Sibyll looked up at her nearest colleague, Professor Snape, who was have a sound snooze in another roughed up green chair. Sibyll's head slowly fell down into the same position that the rest of her fellow Professors' were in until she heard a name. The name that she feared the most. Harry Potter. 

Sibyll Trelawney wasn't like many people in the world. She was one of the few and rare people that possessed the skills of DD (aka Dream Divination). Although, she'd be the last to admit it, she wasn't very good at any of the other fields of Divination. Actually, the only reason Headmaster Dumbledore had hired her only because she could use DD to make predictions, but those dreams that she could actually remember were few and far between. Basically, when she taught, she just made up heaps of vague predictions that she knew would have to come true, but when it became to her dreams, she knew she was right. For these reasons, people such as Minerva and other skeptics didn't believe that Divination was an actual form of magic. Sibyll knew why these people didn't believe people like her, but she also knew and believed in herself and she knew that she was a real Divinator. Sibyll knew that she had a secret, a dark one. And because it was so dark and horrible, she couldn't share it. 

The first dream had come to her nearly sixteen years ago. She had seen a young couple, one with red hair and green eyes and one with dark messy black hair and brown eyes. She had instantly recognized these people- Lily Evans and James Potter. But she had also seen a young baby, one with messy black hair and stunning green eyes that she didn't know. She had assumed at the time that the little baby had been James and Lily's baby; after all, they were in their seventh year and they were both deeply in love with each other. Sibyll had been very pleased to see this, she had always secretly hoped that they would end up together, but then horror had stuck. The dream originally had come in flashes of green light and screams that she had assumed were Lily's.Each time that she would have fragments of the dream, she would always wake up shaking and covered in a cold sweat. It took Sibyll a complete month, but she finally pieced together the dream: Voldemort would kill Lily and James, but leave Harry alone for some reason. When Sibyll told her dream to Dumbledore, he simply sat there in shock, not believing what she had just said. Dumbledore, ignoring Sibyll's cries that this _was _truly the future and couldn't be changed, ordered that Lily and James go under the Fidelius Charm. Of course, just as Sibyll's dream had shown her, James and Lily had died, but Harry was miraculously saved. Dumbledore had from there on scheduled weekly meetings with her to make sure that he hadn't made the same mistake twice. 

Sibyll suddenly awakened from her coma-like state when Binns had just hit Halloween and Sirius Black's romp through the castle. She looked around the room noticing that everyone else was still bent over, in deep trances and she leaned back and relaxed again and she eventually sank into a deep sleep.

_Harry Potter stood at the edge of the forest, preparing all of his energy to fight Voldemort. He looked around towards his sides, Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, and McGonogall and dozens of others were all already dead, from the killing curses of Deatheaters. With tears in his eyes, he stood and faced Voldemort, and bowed slightly to indicate the start of their duel. Harry hadn't any time to react as Voldemort, in a blur of speed pulled his wand out and screamed the Killing Curse in the blink of eye, and two seconds later, Harry dropped dead. Ron and Hermione hugged each other even closer and shared one last kiss before they died. Sibyll watched as they died in each other's arms. Voldemort stood up and launched the Dark Mark into the sky- the sign that the Dark Side had finally won out over and truly ruled the wizarding world. _

Sibyll Trelawney woke up, shaking and covered in a heavy, cold sweat. 


	2. More Droning, but no Dementors

A

A/N: Since I hadn't originally planned on making more chapters, this will probably go extremely slow. Please bare with me as I try and go as fast as I can. Thanks! 

Sibyll just sat there for the next few minutes, not truly comprehending what she had just seen. With her heart beating furiously, she clutched the sides of her green chair, trying to not bring any attention to herself. When her heart finally calmed back down to it's normal state, she let a relieved sigh of air and unclenched her bare-white knuckles from the sides of her chair. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she took up the extra cloth from the end of her turtle-green robe, and wiped the sweat off her face, attempting to make it look as if she had an itch on her forehead. Finally, after three minutes of straightening out her robes and leaning forward in her chair as to show that she _really_ was interested in what Professor Binns was saying, she chanced a look around the room. Looking from Professor Sprout (who was getting in a quick cat-nap) to Professor Flitwick (who was busy trying to make iridescent bubbles come out of his wand in the shapes of different animals) and further on to the rest of the staff, she assessed that no damage had been done and that nobody had noticed her sudden awaking from her dream. Finished making a complete circle of the room, with her eyes, Sibyll then relaxed back into her chair and concentrated back on her dream that she had just had. By now, she could only remember fragments of it, but she still knew that it was terrifying enough and that she just _had _to remember it again. Alls that she could remember was the deaths of most of her colleagues, Harry Potter falling to the ground and the Dark Mark up in the sky. These three scenes made no sense to her whatsoever and she made note to herself that next time she have one of these dreams to immediately write down what she'd just seen. Sibyll squirmed in her chair for the next few seconds, not knowing exactly what to do: she had two choices- she could stay there in the the staff meeting for the next two hours and listen to Professor Binns (who was only to mid-December and the massive explosion that the Weasley twins had caused in the hallway leading to the Potions classrooms and the twenty-odd Syltherins who had been injured by it) recount the rest of the year, day-by-day, or she could leave, go up to her tower and make the Remembrance Potion, which she hoped would help her remember more of her dream. Sibyll didn't need any time to make her choice, and just as she had abruptly come to the meeting, she got up and left (with a hard glare from McGonagall).

As soon as Sibyll reached her tower, she started making the potion, for it was a lengthy two hour process and she wanted to write down what she remembered from her dream and take another nap. As soon as she had finished stirring the last bit of willow root into the potion and had written down the three fragments of her dream, she back into her room and quickly fell asleep. 


	3. No more Droning, but Dead Brothers

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This is what _I think _may happen, so please don't get pissed off at me if you don't like it. Also, I'm skipping through the years since I have no clue what may happen in 5th, 6th or 7th, and I don't want to guess, so sorry. Lastly, character's thoughts will be italicized. 

(Takes place at the beginning Harry's seventh year.) 

Sibyll Trelawney once again found herself in a staff meeting, only this time it was at the beginning of the year. Also, instead of Professor Binns giving the sleep-inducing speech, it was Headmaster Dumbledore. Sibyll once again sat in the worn down green chair nearest one of the fires that she was so accustomed too. Sibyll had surprised everyone that day and actually had shown up early and looked actually interested in the speech that Dumbledore was giving on upping the security around the school since this was Harry Potter's last year and Voldemort (whom now the entire wizarding world knew was alive now after last year's disaster) was sure to try and kill him before he went off to the Auror Academy, where he would be safe from any type of Dark Magic. Sibyll had long since figured out what her dream had meant and knew that if she didn't do anything soon then Harry Potter would be dead at the end of the year and the wizard world would be under the control of Voldemort and at the moment was actually pretending (something that she was very good at) to listen while still trying to figure out what she could do to help this impending situation in a silent battle against herself. _Let's see, I for sure can't tell Dumbledore, that'd be breaking the ultimate DD rule of keeping your dreams to yourself, for if you were to tell anyone, they'd die a very untimely death. What can I do? Where have the years gone? What happened to the past two years? Oh God, what can I do- I can't tell anybody, I'm not a powerful witch, I can't help Harry straight out. Oh God, in ten months, the world will officially be over and there's nothing I can do. _

_***_

Minerva McGonagall sat in her usual maroon and grey chair, nearest to Professor Sprout, looking over at Sibyll Trelawney. She seemed to be debating something very depressing over with herself and was obviously fighting a losing battle because Minerva could see tears spring unknowingly to Sibyll's eyes_, _before Sibyll wiped them away. _Hmm..., even though I've never been that great of a friend to Sibyll, I guess it is high-time that that I became nice to her, even if she has no Divination powers at all. Besides, she does look extremely upset; I'll bet one of her siblings or something like that died. Yes, that's it, someone close to her died and she's simply mourning them. I'll have to remember to ask her to some hot-chocolate or something, after the meeting. _ And with that, Minerva switched back her thoughts to the meeting and what Dumbledore was saying. 

***

Sibyll felt tears spring to her eyes as she finally realized what she **had**to do, for Harry and the world. Finally, feeling confident that she had a new plan that would (with a little bit of luck) work, she set aside her woes her woes that had been plaguing her for the past two years and actually sat back and relaxed, hoping to enjoy the rest of the meeting. Twenty minutes later, when the meeting was finally over, she got up and starting to walk out until she was stopped by Minerva McGonagall grabbing her by the arm. Startled, she whipped around, arms tensed until she saw who it was. _What does she want with me? I swear I was paying attention in the meeting; nevertheless, she'll probably give me a lecture on proper etiquette during meetings. Besides, I always have had a sneaking suspicion that she knows that I'm only a DD. Oh well, it might even be amusing and I'll get to try pushing some of that "Inner Eye" crap at her to see if she buys it. Ha! This may actually be fun!_

"Hey Sibyll, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some hot-chocolate with me?" asked Minerva. 

"Uh..umm...sure, ok," Sibyll replied, completely not ready for that question. 

With that brief exchange of words, they both started walking down the hall together, assumably to Minerva's office, both in complete silence. 

_What do I say now?_ Thought Minerva as they walked down one corridor and turned left towards her office. _Do I say that I'm sorry, or just give her words of encouragement? Oh well, here goes nothing! _

"Sibyll, I know that we haven't been the best of friends, but I do want to say that I'm sorry and I do feel your pain- it's happened to me before too. 

_What?? How can she know? Can she read minds or something? How much does she know? Play along! That's it just play along until you find out how much she knows. _"Uh, thanks, I think that I'll be ok, it'll just take time to get used to it, but I'll be ok," replied Sibyll as she watched Minerva unlock her door.

"If you don't mind my asking, who was it, a sibling or someone close?" asked Minerva, uncertainly. _Please don't break into tears, please, please, I don't want you to be mad at me. _She thought as she magically heated up hot-chocolate. 

"Uh, Minerva, what do you mean," Sibyll said uneasily. _What in the hell is she talking about? _

"Well, who died? I saw you crying in the staff meeting, although I do have to say that it was very brave of you to actually come in such a distraught state," Minerva said. _ I certainly wouldn't have come if someone I knew had died. _

"Oh, oh I see, it was my brother, Scott," Sibyll said quickly in between taking sips of hot-chocolate. _Phewwwww. She doesn't know anything. _

Their conversation went on for at least twenty more minutes, until Minerva gave a yell and realized that she was supposed to be at Dumbledore's office five minutes before and quickly apologized and left, leaving Sibyll alone. Sibyll quickly did a cleaning spell and put away Minerva's dishes back where they belonged. Sibyll then quickly left and walked towards her tower with a smile plastered to her face. _Strange, why am I smiling? _she thought. 


	4. Only Deaths, Nothing Else

Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

A/N: One more chapter after this, but that will just be the one tying up all of the loose ends. Thanks! I may rewrite this chapter, so if it doesn't make sense to you, then just tell me. 

(This takes place at the end of Harry's seventh year.) 

Sibyll Trelawney sat comfortably in her worn, green chair, sipping of a cup of tea while listening to Professor Dumbledore. Apparently he had received information from Draco Malfoy that Voldemort was going to attack Harry Potter sometime in the past week and for that reason, the whole castle staff had been up on their wit's end, with trying to prepare the students for their finals and staying up most of the night watching for any strange happenings. Sibyll had been the most helpful of all of the teachers and had actually stood guard the previous three night straight, but all of the teachers had helped out and now that it was Friday, most of the teachers had to continually drink ice-tea and get Perker-Uppers from Madam Pomfrey to even keep their eyes open. Dumbledore, himself, had fallen asleep earlier in the meeting when giving a long winded speech about how this is what Voldemort wanted and that all of the staff had to be on their toes, for Voldemort was sure to come sometime tonight or this weekend. Currently, he was distributing new schedules for the weekend for each teacher's shift and what times they'd be up. Sibyll looked at hers: twelve midnight to four a.m. _Perfect,_ she thought, knowing that tonight was really the night that Voldemort would attack and he had intentionally given Draco's father false information so that the entire staff would be so tired that they wouldn't have a chance to fight with his Death Eaters. Sibyll smiled at herself and leaned back in her chair, trying to relax, knowing what would happen the following night. She sat there with a bemused smile on her face for the next twenty minutes until Dumbledore ended the meeting on a note of sorrow calling for a moment of silence for all of those who had died at the hands of Voldemort. With that, he wished them all luck and blew the candles that lit the room out. 

Sibyll walked out of the room, sullenly and stopped outside when she saw Minerva waving at her from down the hall, signaling for her to come with her. The pair walked in silence until they reached Minerva's office, were the lights where out. "Wait out here, I have something for you," Minerva said. Sibyll walked over to the other side of the wall and crouched down, her legs aching from standing watch the night before. Suddenly Minerva appeared from her office with a piece of paper in her hand. She gruffly handed it to Sibyll and then rapidly put her head down, suddenly becoming interested in a spot on the floor. Sibyll looked at the piece of paper and then realized that it was a card. Slowly looking down at it, it simply read: 

_In Your Time of Sorrow, _

with a rose that started as a small bulb, then bloomed in to a beautiful flower. Sibyll slowly opened the inside that read: 

_Nothing Can Take the Sorrow Away, _

_But Knowing That People are Here For You,_

_And Will Always Be With You May Help._

_Sorry About Your Loss, _

_Minerva _

_Sibyll, although I've never told you this, I need to tell you know that you are truly one of nicest people I've ever met and that I'm very grateful we've gotten to become such good friends. Thanks for being there for me, as I hoped I was there for you. _

Sibyll looked up, with tears in her eyes, not knowing what she had done to receive such a beautiful card asking, "Why'd you give this to me?" Minerva kept looking at the ground mumbling, "Well, the first time we really talked, you said that your brother had died and I never really properly said that I was sorry. Besides, you've had such a... well... such an attitude change in the past year that I had to say thank you... for being such a good... friend." Minerva then quickly swept Sibyll up into a brief but meaningful hug and went into her office, locking the door. Sibyll slowly realized what was happening, Minerva thought that she was going to die. With new determination, Sibyll, walked back up to her tower, card clutched in one hand a, teeth gritted and her wand clutched in the other hand._ They will not die, they cannot die tonight. I will not let Minerva, my true friend die at the hands of Voldemort tonight, _she thought, heading into her tower for a nap before she went on duty later on that night. 

****

Sibyll walked around the blacked castle, wand gripped in one trembling hand and Minerva's card still clutched in the other. She walked around until nearly midnight, then knowing already that Voldemort would be on the grounds already, she walked outside, towards the lake. With her teeth gritted in determination, she walked towards the steadily growing figure of Harry Potter, who had been lured out of bed with the Imperious Curse. Slowly walking behind the branches of a nearby tree, she signaled a flare in the air form her wand, signaling all of the other teachers to awaken and come. Then, she stole into the darkness jogging around an old beaten path to where she knew the final battle would occur. 

****

Ten minutes later, she had positioned herself behind a tree where she knew Voldemort would be and awaited the oncoming Death Eaters. Watching as more and more teachers and some students, such as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and others came to the clearing where sixty Death Eaters were coming closer to them in the darkness. Sibyll watched as the staff took on the Death Eaters, and this time, rather than in her vision, they did quite well, with much more sleep, but still suffered losses as she watched thirty of her friends get captured, but also thirty of the Death Eaters caught by staff and other people of the the Light side. Sibyll watched as Voldemort, himself, walk into the clearing, tapping his wand slightly on his hand. Calling attention to his Death Eaters, he called for his prisoners to be killed immediately. Sibyll winced as she saw Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and others die from his orders, but she knew there was nothing to do. Sibyll felt her body tense up as she watched Dumbledore simply bind all of his prisoners with an Unbreakable Charm instead of being cruel, like Voldemort. Voldemort walked in front of Harry Potter, who had captured Lucius Malfoy, and was now tensed for a fight with his wand out. Voldemort called out to him and called for a final duel between them, since both of the sides had lost the same amount of people, saying that winner take all. Sibyll felt her heart start to race and felt adrenaline start to pump through her legs as she realized what would happen if she didn't do anything. Giving one last prayer that her plan would work, she edged her way closer to Harry. Feeling her heart fall to her stomach, as she heard Voldemort begin to start the Killing Curse, Sibyll ran out in the clearing towards Harry as a bright green light emitted itself from Voldemort's wand. Flinging herself in front of Harry Potter, she looked towards the bright green light and smiled one last time, letting the green light hit her body, blocking Harry. "_Goodbye, and good luck. Win the battle for me," _Sibyll whispered as the green light took her and she felt her soul lift from her body and rise toward the sky in a bright streak of light, loosing all memories of her past, but only thinking of the bright light that lay ahead of her. 

A/N: So, should I write a happy ending where Harry wins?, or a sad ending where Sibyll's died in vain and Harry still died? I can't decide yet, so help me out with this one- you can e-mail me at [wills604@aol.com][1] ! Thanks! 

   [1]: mailto:wills604@aol.com



	5. The End

Aftermath

Aftermath 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter out, but this will probably be the last chapter... Thanks to debra, my very faithful reviewer! Thanks! So, on with the story... 

Severus Snape carefully picked up a book marked _Diary_, inspecting it for any forms of any concealment charms, but after a minute he neglectfully threw the book on the ground, continuing on in his search of the tower. Minutes later, after being fully convinced that there wasn't anything hidden in the tower that had once belonged to Sibyll Trelawney, he started toward the trapdoor, but paused looking at the book that he had absently thrown down minutes before with new interest. He looked at his watch, making sure he had enough time, then assured that he had time, he sat down at one of the student tables and opened the diary which had caught his eyes. Cautiously inspecting the diary for any curses that may have been attached to it, he finally came to the conclusion that the only thing guarding the book was a simple lock and chain that a six-year-old could break open and easily snapped the book open. He flipped the pages looking with great interest, skimming the pages, reading about petty concerns about how Sibyll had been only a DD and other concerns of hers. He kept skimming, until he came to the end of the year, four years prior. He looked on at the entry, reading about the dream that Sibyll had had. With a fresh interest, he flipped the pages, reading more and more about Sibyll's dream about the takeover of Voldemort. Not even realizing that he was smiling, he kept on reading until he reached the beginning of the previous year and found, much to his dismay that it was empty. Flipping to the end of the book, he found much to his delight, one more entry that was dated three days before. Realizing that it was a letter, he started reading it with new-found interest, smiling even more with each word that read:

_To Whomever Finds This Letter:_

_ Please deliver this letter to Minerva McGonagall as soon as possible and don't read the following attachment. Thank you and have a nice day. _

Severus, flipped the page, ignoring Sibyll's request, and started reading the letter to McGonagall. 

_Minerva~ _

_ First I'd like to thank you for being such an understanding person this past year. I really enjoyed your company and you were a true friend to me. Next to more important matters, I have to admit, I really don't posses the "Inner Eye" as I like to call it, and I actually only am a Dream Divinator and can only see the future in my dreams. Nevertheless, four years ago, I had a dream that foretold me of a horrible future where Harry Potter lost the fight against Voldemort and everyone, including you died. I couldn't tell anyone this because if I told them, then you'd die. If you're reading this, then I'm probably dead, so it doesn't matter anymore. All that I must tell you is that you must make sure that this doesn't truly happen at all cost possible. I trust that you will know what to do and I once again thank you for being such a great person to me. _

_ With my Love, _

_ Sibyll _

Severus let a short laugh escape from his mouth as he finished reading the letter; he had always known that Sibyll was dumb, but he had never thought that she had actually believed that she could change the future. Realizing that McGonagall wouldn't be needing the letter he smashed the letter up into a ball and threw in into a near-by fire. He started laughing at how completely oblivious Sibyll had been to the truth. Then again, he had been oblivious to the truth also, until two years before, when he had been shown the "light" so to speak. He had once believed that the Light Side was strong, but after witnessing Voldemort's ruthlessness, he had realized that Voldemort was stronger than anyone else on the planet. Smiling, Severus looked out the window, towards the woods where he saw the Dark Mark hanging visibly over the wood. Keeping the smile plastered to his face, he climbed down the ladder, towards his one true master, whom would soon rule the world. _Yes, _he thought _I definitely chose the right side this time, _as he walked down the halls towards the Great Hall and his reward for betraying all of those at Hogwarts. Laughing callously, he entered the Great Hall where, to his delight, his fellow Death Eaters all stood, awaiting the future together as an united one.


End file.
